Solve for $n$, $ \dfrac{3n + 5}{n + 1} = \dfrac{1}{5} $
Answer: Multiply both sides of the equation by $n + 1$ $ 3n + 5 = \dfrac{n + 1}{5} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $5$ $ 5(3n + 5) = n + 1 $ $15n + 25 = n + 1$ $14n + 25 = 1$ $14n = -24$ $n = -\dfrac{24}{14}$ Simplify. $n = -\dfrac{12}{7}$